Naruto: Rise of The Village Hidden in the Darkness
by Narusaku4everfan
Summary: A Narusaku story starts before the end of Narutos training with the toad sages. Follow Naruto as he forges a new destiny for himself and all of the ninja nations and villages. New allies appear but what is there purpose and who do they follow.Poss Naruhar
1. Chapter 1

Naruto: Rise of The Village Hidden in the Darkness Naruto: Rise of The Village Hidden in the Darkness

(A Narusaku story starts before the end of Narutos training with the toad sages.

Follow Naruto as he forges a new destiny for himself and all of the ninja nations and villages. New allies appear but what is there purpose and who do they follow. Can Naruto change the world and if so for the Good or the Bad watch as this story unfolds.)

**Chapter 1.**

**Narutos Change.**

There in the middle of a swamp like plain as a brisk breeze blew over the cool water and shook the ancient trees. There in a stone house like hut with a carved door with pictures of the past boss toads past and present you could hear a demonic howl scorch through the air. In this house in the bed in the single room house lay a Blond haired 18year old shinobi as he slips in and out of consciousness.

Naruto you have to stay in control you can't let it take control of you remember your training come on Naruto……..WHAT WOULD JIRAIYA THINK OF YA RIGHT NOW. Fukasaku screamed as Naruto flicked back into consciousness Narutos eyes flickered from his Ocean blue eyes to crimson red at the mention of his late sensei's name.

**Shut the hell up you old toad ill pull through** this shit like this doesn't even faze me I'm gonna get st**ronger God Damn it wa**tch ill bend this power to my** will and be just as strong as Pervy sage. If no**t stronger Naruto growled as his voice switched from his to the demon that resides in him as Fukasaku watched he couldn't help but think as to how things turned out like this.

(_Flashback_)

Naruto listen to me now that your sage training is nearing its completion because of all the Natures energy training you've been doin it appears that the seal that holds the Kyuubi has weakened. Fukasaku says as Naruto begins to clutch his chest and scream in pain as the seal pulses each pulse sending a wave of pain through Narutos body.

What's...that mean ahhhhhh whats gonna happen TO ME YOU STUPID FROG Screams Naruto as he roles on his back and screams into the air of there training area in front of the toad oil pool as more oil pours from the statue of the toad. Naruto listen to me your seal is meant for you to control and merge with the Kyuubi's Chakra. I'm sorry but that's all I know it appears that because of your training something unexpected is happening to you and the Kyuubi's chakra the only thing I can tell you is to hold on and try not to let this overwhelm you. Try to focus on the reasons or people you have to pull through this for remember your destiny Fukasaku said as he calls over two Toad warriors and says Take him to the emergency care hut get our best healer to try and make him as at ease as possible I must tell Gamakichi abut what happened here Fukasaku orders as they carry him off and say yes SIR and start to take the thrashing Naruto away to the orders location.

Fukasaku hops over to where the sleeping boss Toad is as he approaches he can't help think that he's just as big as his father in his prime. GAMAKICHI WAKE YOUR LAZY ASS UP Fukasaku Screams as he uses his staff to hit his sleeping bosses nose. As Gamakichi opens his eyes he sighs and says What do you want Fukasaku I was having a great dream of hot sexy females that were just throwing them selves at me sayin how they wanted to ride my GAMAKICHI SHUT UP Fukasaku interrupts. Fine what is it I'm busy Gamakichi says as he starts to close his eyes. Just then they hear a scream that could make Orochimaru himself cringe in fear. Gamakichi's eyes pop open and say's to Fukasaku what the hells going on old man. Fukasaku sighs and reply's I've been trying to tell you that Naruto is going through a change something's going on with his and that dame fox's chakra. Gamakichi looks ahead in the distance and says as he closes his eyes Well he survive? Fukasaku looks down as a shadow covers his eyes and reply's in a low voice I don't know he has about a 10 chance at best id say. Gamakichi looks to his left and waves his left toad hand and summons a communication toad and says patch me through to the Hokage and Fukasaku go watch over Naruto and keep me updated Gamakichi says and he picks up the communication toad as Fukasaku hops back to Narutos side.

(_Flashback over)_

Naruto writhed in pain as he stared up at the tan ceiling of the hut as another pain spasm hit and his vision began to fad and blur. As he thought of the one person who he truly wanted to see again and finally hold again to just feel her touch one more time. He mumbled one name as he began to fad back into darkness …..Sakura-chan… Fukasaku sighed and looked at the healer as she looked up and said after examining his unconscious mind one last time…this is it he either pulls through or he … she looked away and continued his body and mind are at there limit either something happens now or he fades away. Fukasaku looks at one of the guard toads out side the window and says tell Gamakichi this is it the next time he hears from me will be the final result. Naruto you have to pull through it's your destiny to change this world….that's what jiraiya believed and that's what we all believe.

(Naruto's Mind)

Naruto rolled and thrashed on the floor as the Kyuubi's chakra flowed out from behind the giant steel bared door. **Naruto calm down I'm trying my best to ease the pain that's all I can do at this point **Kyuubi said. As he watched the boy he has grown some what accousomed to over the years and has come to see him as a source of entertainment.

Naruto looked up into the blood red eyes of the demon fox sealed within him and said as the demon's chakra began to ease some of the pain ahh…ahhh so fox whats happening to us. The demon walked up to the steel barred doors and put his claw around one of the many steel bars and squeezed as the metal began to melt away. Naruto looked up in horror as the fox laughed **hahahaha well it seems the seal is weakening Naruto it seems I'm soon to be free that is unless we fully merge my chakra with yours but in doing so you will have to become like me. **The Kyuubi paused and his eyes glowed a bark black as his pupils shown a darker shade of red and continued. **YOU WILL BE A DEMON hahahaah this is great Naruto we'll merge and become even more powerful with you containing my chakra we can even destroy the shinigami after a few hundred if not thousand years of training we well truly surpass even death. **Naruto looked up into the eyes of the demon and slowed his breathing and said what about all my friends your damn demon I wont leave them dame it there all I have I don't care if I die as long as there safe. Kyuubi chuckled as he stared at his container as he grew weaker and laughed. **Don't worry Naruto if we get as strong as I know we well be we can make precautions for such events we can save your friends as well as rule everything now don't you want to see that little pink haired human women. Its all you ever talk about Sakura-chan this and Sakura-chan that don't you have a promise to keep Naruto I promise to help you the only thing I want is that bastard ** **shinigami to feel the fear of death I promise to do all I can to save your friends and help you if it well make us stronger.** Naruto looked down as he fell to his knees as the pain numbed his legs he looked up and said Fine well if it means protecting my precious people I'd do anything for them but if you try to betray me you damn fox I swear ill kill us both. Kyuubi looked down and smiled his demonic smile his fangs showing and replied **Agreed Naruto well help your friends and get stronger as we do it muhahahaha now I wont lie considering this is my life to your body will go through some changes don't worry nothing we cant hide. But lets just say your really gonna like the new you and ill keep my word as a Demon lord I shall bind myself to it. Also this might hurt a little bit. **Naruto looked confused and began to ask what are you talking abouAHHHHHHH WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING. Kyuubi laughed as he pumped his chakra into Naruto as his chakra coils mutated to that of a demon Kyuubi smiled as he said **with this we shall be born anew Naruto Ahahaha with this we rise from Demon Lord to that of king of all demons. I expect we shall need a couple hundred years to be fully ready to take on the god of death till then we will grow stronger and stronger.**

(Back to reality)

Fukasaku-sama what is the result a Toad guard asked as he stepped into the hut Fukasaku sighed and said I'm sorry the end is clear the death of Naruto Uzumaki has been confirmed.

(A time and place unknown)

Three figures stood at a gate way as a shining light as a figure in a dark robe walked to the three and said **You know what to do if you succeed then this future will never happen and we well all be happy I entrust my safety to you my most loyal precious people. **The figure raised his head and stared at the three with glowing red eyes as the knelt on one knee and said HAI Darkkage-sama. They rose to there feet and stepped into the light and disappeared. 


	2. Chapter 2 Life after Death?

Naruto: Rise of The Village Hidden in the Darkness Naruto: Rise of The Village Hidden in the Darkness

Chapter 2. Life after Death?

There was dark rain clouds' clashing over the hidden leaf village. Inside of the Hokage's office were numerous people all listening with interest to the Hokage's latest news on Naruto? From the Hokage as she waited for the next message from the communications toad with the latest news on his condition.

In front of the Hokage's desk stood Kakashi, Yamamoto and the remains of the rookie nine along with there jounin instructors and also team and there weir…. I mean memorable Jounin teach Maito Gai and the Hokage's assistance Shizune.

During the 2 and a half years that Naruto has been away training some notable changes have occurred in some of the rookie nine along with team Gai.

Sakura has grew her hair to about her shoulder's she now wears a light pink shirt with sleeves that reach her elbows and a pair of her personal crimson ninja gloves. She also wears a pair of dark blue shorts with her legs wrapped in black bandages to her ankles that meet her Ninja shoes. Now she wears her leaf forehead protector around her waist.

Kiba now wears a Black coat that he has buttoned to his chest which shows his fishnet undershirt. He wears his usual ninja pants and shoes. His hair now reaches his shoulders and has that messy look to it (use your imagination :). Akamaru is still as big as ever and wears Kiba's forehead protector on his front left paw.

Shikamaru now wears his full Jounin gear and wears his forehead protector on his right forearm (think Asuma) and has the kanji for Sleep on the back of his vest. He has kept his hair at its normal length and tied back. He now carries a half sword on his lower back on its side so the handle sticks out a little to his side.

Choji still wears his red battle cloths the only noticeable change is his hair now it has the length of his fathers and reaches his lower back. He now has a black back plate attached to the back of his attire with the kanji of food in a blood red color.

Tenten Wears a tight fitting green long sleeved shirt with what looks like shuriken along the end of her sleeves and a pair of crossed black katanas her back. She also wears a Pair of baggy white pants the she wears to conceal her numerous weapon scrolls and ninja equipment. Her hair has been released from her bun and now flows the middle of her back in a ponytail wrapped in a long white scroll paper with the kanji for kunai and shuriken repeatedly.

Ino has a purple sleeveless shirt on that shows the skin just above her waist she wears a knee length skirt underneath she wears a small pair of black shorts. Her left art and leg are both bandaged in white cloth to her wrist and Ankle. She uses her forehead protector to tie her hair back into a ponytail which reaches the top of her skirt.

Hinata has her white Hyuuga style robes for combat (Neji's outfit in Shippuden) but hers is a light purple and white mix. The part that should be white is a light purple and the black mesh type around her waist is a silk white color. Her hairs still shoulder length with light purple clips behind her ears holding it out of her face.

Shino has replaces his grey jacket with a night black Coat with a portable hive strapped to his back. The coat is buttoned fully with the collar covering his mouth and most of his nose he still wears his shades. His forehead protector covering his forehead as his black hood hides it from view he wears dark blue jounin pants.

Neji, Sai, Lee and the rest of the Jounin's were all dressed as they were before Naruto left. Except now Lee and Gai were like twins (SCARY THOUGHT I KNOW).

Tsunade sighs as she looks at the friends of Naruto and wishes she could just cry the boy she thinks of as a son is dieing but she knows if she shows her emotions it will only get worse." I thank you all for coming as you have most likely guessed Naruto is currently fighting for his life due to the demon sealed in him."

"Master can't you go to the Toad realm and help Naruto." Sakura spoke as she tightened her fists at her side.

"Unfortunely (Spelling sorry) no none of us here has a summon contract with the toad the sole holder is Naruto." Kakashi said as he leaned against the wall reading Icha Icha Paradise 2.

"So troublesome well is there anything we can do to help the blond baka." Asked Shikamaru as he walked up to the Hokage's desk and looked at the communications toad in the center of the desk.

"No I'm sorry to say it's all in Naruto's hands either he lives or he…"Tsunade stopped as she looked up into the eyes of all the people in the room. Sakura along with Hinata and Tenten had tears in there eyes.

'Naruto won't die right not before I…before I can tell him how I really feel I can't lose Naruto please Kami not Naruto.' Thought Sakura as tears started running down her cheeks remembering that one moment she realized how she truly felt for her Blond teammate.

(_Flash Back_)

Sakura stood along with Tsunade and Shikamaru as Naruto walked out of the gates of Konoha with the toad elder. Her breath caught in her lungs as she saw Naruto look into her eyes with his Oceanic blue eyes. "I promise Sakura-chan when I get back I'll get back Sasuke for you and I'll be able to see you truly happy again." Naruto smiled his foxy grin after he spoke to Sakura and turned and started to walk away.

'Damn it Sakura why can't you talk come on what's wrong with me.' Thought Sakura as she watched Naruto leave as if he was never coming back.

'**Duh it's because you love Naruto-kun Baka you don't want him to leave like Sasuke –teme.' **Spoke Inner Sakura as she started to scream out Naruto's name in the background.

'No I don't I love Sasuke not Naruto-kun….. Did I just call him Naruto-KUN' Sakura began to step forward as if following Naruto.

'**Yep you sure did now tell him how you feel before he leaves and gets the wrong idea he's saved us so many times and never asked for anything in return. Even now he's getting stronger for us to save Sasuke for us.' **Inner Sakura yelled while pumping her fists in the air.

Tsunade watched with amusement as her student's eyes began to water and stumble forward slowly.' About damn time Sakura I was about to knock your ass out if you just stood there' Tsunade thought with an amused gleam in her eye.

Naruto turned to the toad sage looked down and spoke "Well lets go ya old wart I need to hurry up and surpass Pervy Sage" He finished as he looked back and saw Sakura crying and smiled sadly.

'He's looking at me and I still can't speak I want to tell you Naruto-kun I…I think I'm in love with you please come back to me' Sakura shed a tear as she finally truly understood what Yamamoto-taicho said after the bridge incident.

'**COME ON SAY IT OUT LOUD he isn't a mind reader Sakura-BAKA you actually have to MOVE YOU'RE LIPS.' **Inner Sakura screamed as she banged her head on a wall in Sakura's mind.

"Don't be sad Sakura-chan I'll get him next time for sure." Naruto spoke as the toad began to finish speaking to Tsunade.

"Well gaki its time to go ya ready" Fukasaku spoke as he began to hake hand signs

"Yeah Sure…. You know what" turns to Sakura "I think seeing you is what I'll miss most Sakura-Hime" Naruto said as he began so disappear.

'Hehehe kid is smooth Jiraiya you would be proud' Fukasaku thought as he finished his seals,

'**CHA NARUTO-KUN I LOVE YOU I want to have your hot babies come and get me Naruto –Kun.' **Inter Sakura said as she began to strip.

"Naruto-kun I "Sakura was cut off as she say Naruto's upper body begin to disappear.

"Bye my Sakura-Hime" Naruto then fully disappeared and left as Sakura screamed out inaudible words to him.

"Naruto-Kun I love you please don't go stay with me" Sakura screamed at the spot Naruto disappeared from.

Tsunade and Shikamaru just smiled as Sakura screamed her confession her fell to her knees sobbing.

Tsunade walked up and spoke as she placed a hand on Sakura's shoulder. "Don't worry Sakura you can tell him when he gets back come on let's go you have training to do."

Sakura cried as she nodded and made a silent promise to herself 'Naruto-kun when you get back I'll never let you go no matter what because I love you.'

(_Flash Back over_)

"Please Master I can't lose Naruto-kun not before I tell him what he means to me" Sakura shouted as tears streamed down her face.

The way she acted surprised no one the whole time Naruto was gone all she would talk about was what she was going to tell Naruto when she saw him again. This statement did make Hinata flinch a little by now she had gotten over Naruto. If not fully she would always love Naruto but if he chose Sakura she would give them her blessing.

Tsunade and everyone else smiled at the devotion Sakura showed to Naruto. Tsunade was about to speak when the communication toad spoke.

"Lady Hokage can you hear me." Spoke Gamakichi through the toad's mouth.

"Yes I can hear you Boss toad do you have a update on Naruto's condition." Asked Tsunade as she glanced a worried look at the people in front on her.

There was a pause as everyone in the room caught there breath Kakashi even closed his book and throw a worried look at the toad on the desk.

"Naruto Uzumaki has joined his father and the fourth I'm sorry there was nothing we could do this will be the last you hear from the Toads in honor of Naruto he shall be the last toad summoner." With that last message from Boss Gamakichi the toad poofed out of existence. But not with out one last comment "I'll send you Naruto's body in a few days" Spoke Gamakichi as the toad disappeared.

There was a silence in the Hokage's room as thunder boomed and it began to rain heavily on the hidden leaf village. As the toads words began to register in the minds of all of his friend's. Sakura fell to her knees and released a scream that could be heard all throughout Konoha.

Sakura fell to her knees after the yell she just finished drained all of her strength and pent out emotions and anxiety left her everyone in the room could only think one thing.

'Why Naruto why did you leave us you still had so much to experience."

Tsunade let a few tears run down her cheek for her students anguish and her own sadness to boy she saw as a brother if not son was dead. 'And I never even told him about his parents….I'm the worst person in the entire world. Forgive me Naruto I'm so sorry.' Little did she know those exact thought's were going through the mind of a certain copy ninja.

As a few moments past people began to leave the room after each passed Sakura all they said was they were sorry. After the room was cleared of the crying ninja's all that was left was the few jounin instructors Neji, Sakura and Lee as he cried silently.

The Hokage began to speak after she wiped her tears from her eyes and cheeks. "Kakashi I want you to call a village gathering it's time the village knows's who Naruto truly was."

At this being said Sakura looked up from the floor her red swollen eyes transfixed on her master and said.

"What do you mean who Naruto truly is Naruto is just that our Naruto no matter what you say that won't change?" Both Neji and Lee nodded there heads at what there friend said both thinking the same thing.

"You misunderstand Sakura this isn't meant to change your view of Naruto this is to wake the village up out of there stupid state of believing this is what the fourth meant to happen to his son." Stated Tsunade as she looked over to Kakashi and nodded he then disappeared in a swirl or leafs.

All in the room everyone had there mouths gapping open and closed trying to process the information of what the Hokage just said. Everyone except Sakura who just gave a small sad smile and said one thing just barely audible. "Why does that not surprise me in the least?" Neji and Lee after hearing this just smiled a small grin and helped Sakura out of the Hokage's office.

Yamamoto spoke after the three left the office and made sure they where out of ear shot before asking the Hokage. "What are you going to do about the council they wont like this at all. Telling the people the one they hated, beat and despised this could be very difficult for you."

Tsunade just reached for her saki container under her desk and turned to look out onto the village before she spoke after taking a long swig of her lovely liquid. "Ahhhh…. Like I care what the council thinks….I only even took this job for Naruto and Jiraiya but for them I will protect this village. As for the council if I had my way every single one of those corrupt bastards would rot in hell."

(The ninth level of Hell)

Naruto awoke face down in a red thick liquid as he pushed his body to stand he began to realize what he was standing in and what covered the front half of his body. "Wh..What the fuck is this…why the hell am I covered in blood." Naruto began to look around and all he could see was a barren waste land with lakes of blood and dead trees as far as he could see. As he began to step out of the lake he saw a strange animal like figure walking up to him. He saw that what ever it was it had 8 tails and white snow like fur then it dawned on him as the animal was only 20feet away it was a white fox.

As the great beast walked up to this what he only thought was a small weak creature just waiting to be tore apart and eaten he caught a whiff of its scent. The fox stopped in front of Naruto and bowed his head to eye level with the human and sniffed as Naruto fell on all fours in a fighting style that just felt natural.

Looking up at the great white fox Naruto only thought one thing. 'SHITTTT I'M GONNA FUCKING DIE I DIDN'T EVEN GET LAID YET OHHH SAKURA-CHANNNNN.' Naruto being the ninja that he is of course didn't show his fear he just tensed his muscles and waited for the fox to make the first move. After a few minute's and the fox's abnormally long sniffing cession it backed up and fell on it's stomach its four legs bent and its head bowed down it spoke.

"Forgive me Kyuubi-sama I did not know it was you I have done what you asked of me my lord and kept your domain and followers in order. What would you have your loyal follower and most trusted aid Shiuka do now that you have returned?"

Naruto just stared and as he stood on his legs the fox pressed it's snout closer to the ground. At this Naruto got the most stupid expression on his face his eyes widened jaw to the floor and just remained silent for a few minutes. After Naruto got over the shock of not being eaten and having a fox the size of Hokage tower bow before him only one thing could be said.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU SAYING I'M NOT FUCKING KYUUBI AND WHERE THE FUCK AM I LAST THING I REMEMBER ME AND KYUUBI WERE MERGING. NOW I GOT YOU A HUGE FUCKING WHITE FOX SAYING I AM KYUUBI THE NAMES NARUTO UZUMAKI FOX AND YOU BOWING DOWN TO ME WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON." After Naruto's rant he fell to his butt and crossed his legs he put his head in his hands as he rested his elbows on his lap and said "Well answer me fox."

Shiuka sweat dropped at the display of the human he thought was his lord and master after hearing Naruto's rant and the part about merging with Kyuubi and how his nose was deceived the only possible explanation hit him. Shiuka lifter his head and looked at Naruto but stayed in his position to show he thought Naruto was superior and spoke as he looked into Naruto's eyes.

"Forgive me Naruto-sama and allow me to explain some of what you ask but we must go if what you say is true we must go to your…I mean my masters den at once." Shiuka stood up and bowed his head infront of Naruto so he could ride on his neck.

Naruto stood looking at the white fox offering his back to him he was hesitant for a moment the thought if the fox was going to kill him he would have all ready. Naruto reached up and grabbed a hand full of fur as he climbed onto the center of Shiuka's neck as he settled with his legs around his neck as much as possible and griped a handful of fur in both hands. He was pushed back by the force of the air as Shiuka started too bound across the barren wasteland as he talked to Naruto.

"It appears Naruto-sama if what you told me is true and my master was merging with you that he has chosen for you to become his successor and become the new Kyuubi no Kitsune. And as for where you are you are in the domain of the fox demons the 9th level of hell."

"Ok so I'm in hell riding on a fox demon and I'm guessing were on our way to Kyuubi's den to either get something or he's there now, is that about right?"

Shiuka nodded his head and spoke "Exactly you are very smart Naruto-sama I am assuming now that you're here my lord is also here. You see when a demon lord merges with another creature some times there power is to great for there body thus they die."

Naruto nodded in understanding then shouted as he pulled on Shiuka's fur bring him to a stop."WHATTTTT I'M DEAD as in I'm just a spirit….. THAT'S JUST MY FUCKING LUCK I SWEAR TO KAMI ICAN'T CATCH A BREAK MAN. "Naruto sighs as anime tears begin to role down his cheek" I never even got a date with Sakura-chan….and I died a fucking virgin Ero-Sennin I bet he's laughing his ass off in heaven."

(Somewhere in heaven)

"HAHAHAHAHA…..Minato your son died a virgin never knowing a women's warmth hahahahahahahahaha" Jiraiya stated to a crying Minato as he peaked down from heaven and screamed.

THAT'S WHAT YOU GET FOR CALLING MY ERO-SENNIN YOU STUPID VIRGIN GAKI……HAHAHAHA.

(Back to our hero)

"Achoo…. Great I'm in hell riding on a fox and someone's talking about me life is just perfect.

As Shiuka slowed down to a stop and kneeled down telling Naruto to get off. There they stood in of a cave like entrance between two great dead trees the outline of the cave walls and entrance had many imprint like pictures on them of foxes and there cubs. One picture had Naruto transfixed onto it there in front of him stood a picture of the great Kyuubi no Kitsune as a……WOMEN along with her cubs.

"What the fuck I thought Kyuubi was a guy…..are you telling me the most powerful demon of all is a girl??"

"THAT'S WOMEN TO YOU KIT….ahh Shiuka I'm glad to see you and you brought the kit no less." Spoke a voice to reveal a women wearing a light blue kimono and the picture of little orange and red fox cubs chasing white butterflies at the bottom and end of her sleeves. Her blood red hair flowing behind her back to her waist and a handful over her shoulder resting on her what he could only guess size 38C bust. Her blood red eyes staring right into his soul…or that's how it felt anyway he was transfixed on her eyes and soft moist looking pink shaded lips.

Shiuka bowed like he did to Naruto and pressed his snout to the ground and said" Its good to see you back my lord" At this Kyuubi scrunched up her face in a cute manner and said.

"BAKA your supposed to call me mistress I am a WOMEN you know sheesh go away in a male fox form to terrorize a village and everyone assumes you're a he." Kyuubi stomps her foot and looks away and finishes by saying. "Honestly men are so rude."At this point Naruto was barely containing his laughter as he saw a giant fox begin to sweat and get scolder by a hot women with 2 crimson tails. This caught Naruto's attention as he spoke.

"Oi fox aren't you supposed to have 9 tails and what's up with you being a chick what the hell." Naruto sat patiently for a replay as he sat under the picture of Kyuubi and the cubs.

"Well first off the names Kyuu and to answer your question you have absorbed my other 7 tails. Because my power was so great to put less strain on your body our spirits well merge here in hell to prevent any further damage to your body. And yes that means your body is damaged so damaged in fact you are in a death like state that not even that women you call a Hokage can tell the difference. The only way for you to get back is for us to complete the merger and become one. And I'm a Woman because if I attacked Konoha in my original body my emotions would get in the way you see if a female demon uses a male body our advanced emotions are locked up only rage and bloodlust remain."

Naruto was gapping at this new information could it be the stupid fox he grew used to all these years was really just her base emotions. Then the impossible Naruto the hyperactive ninja of Konoha was speechless.

Then Kyuu did something no one would expect ever she got on her knees and bowed and said.

"I'm so sorry for everything I put you through Naruto-kun its just being in that form and never accessing my emotions the end result is I seem like a animal. I'm sorry for the pain I caused you to go through and if I ever hurt you" at this point the lord of demon foxes was crying "It's just I hate humans there evil over the eternity I've been in existence they have never done anything but seek my power. And when a ninja from your village found and killed my cubs I couldn't take it anymore I wanted to kill them all once and for all. I never thought I would be sealed into a little boy and cause the horrors I caused to you. Please forgive me Naruto-kun if I could I'd take all your pain from you."

Naruto and Shiuka were speechless at what they were witnessing Shiuka was the first to speak.

"Mistress you cannot bend your knee to another it is unheard of for you the Kyuubi no Kitsune to bow to another not even the Shinigami made you kneel when he threatened to kill you."

"SILENCE SHIUKA THIS IS NOT YOUR CONSERN" Growled Kyuu as she looked up at Shiuka with her eyes glowing red.

After witnessing this and taking in all this information that Kyuu was doing before him what she did to no other touched him deeply. He walked up in front of Kyuu and fell to one knee as he grabbed her arm and pulled her into a hug as he rested his head on top of hers he whispered just loud enough for her to hear.

"Shhh it's ok Kyuu-chan your not alone anymore that wasn't your fault it was the villagers for not telling the difference between us. None of it was your fault you were completely justified for attacking the village if what you said was true about your cubs. Don't give any of it a second thought ok."

She wrapped her arms around Naruto's back as she buried her face info his now dry blood stained chest and whispered "Thank you Naruto-kun thank you so much and it was your village it was that Snake-Teme on the orders of the council even after he left the village he still killed my cubs. He wanted to try and take them for his sick experiment's when I showed up he killed them in front of me and melted to mud the only clue I had was the leaf headband."

It's okay Kyuu-chan well make the council pay but just them ok not the village as for that Hebi-teme well get him to I promise." Naruto said as he kissed Kyuu's head and pulled from her from his chest." He gave his foxy grin and said

"So when we transfer your not gonna die or anything right" Naruto asked with a sincere look in his eyes. As Shiuka started to laugh in between gasped he answered for his master.

"Wow you really are dense Naruto-sama no one can kill a demon lord even if they merge with another."

Kyuu spoke in an answer to better explain what Shiuka meant. "Basically Naruto-kun it well be like when I was sealed within you only now you'll have all my power seeing as how it well be yours. And I'll still be able to talk to you when ever you or I want we could more the likely even tweak your Kage Bushin no jutsu to allow me to came out it we wanted I'm not really sure about that?"

"Righttttt ok I think I understand so what do we do first I really wanna get out of hell"

Shiuka spoke out "really Naruto-sama this well be your domain after you merge you had better get used to it."

Kyuu walked back into her den and returned with 3 small scrolls and what looked like a katana with a black handle and a chain fastened to the end and a little fox symbol dangling at the end.

"Naruto-kun before we complete the merger I want you to have these. These three scrolls are rare one of a kind Summoning contracts. And this Katana is called the 'Fang of the fox lord' It was the blade of my late mate after he died a millennia ago in the Great demon wars. When we merge all of my knowledge of kenjutsu well be yours as for the contracts only a human can sign them so you will be the first don't worry though they will still work after you and me merge." Kyuu gave a cute smile as she held the items out for Naruto to take.

"Mistress to give the contracts of the Dragon, Wolf and Fox all to one human is just to much power. I can under stand the Fox and Wolf because he'll be our new lord and we hold an alliance with the wolf demons…but why the dragons they only agree to the most worthy and have never allowed a summoner they judged unworthy to live?"

Kyuu Smiled happily as she replied never taking her eyes off Naruto "I know no other human alive more worthy then my Naruto-kun."

Naruto blushed at her remark as he took the summoning contracts and unroles all of them one by one he bites his thumb as he signs his name to each scroll they begin to light up all but the fox scroll. As the glowing begins to die down two voices erupt from the now two floating wolf and dragon scrolls.

"Who signs the wolf contract state your name and purpose to which you have entered my contract, for I am Dedrick wolf king who dares enlist my clan's aide."

Naruto now totally freaked out begins to answer but before he can open his mouth to reply Kyuu whispers into his ear. "Just tell the old wolf you're my successor and this is for the alliance he'll be a good boy he knows if I wanted to I could kill his whole clan for you to be my successor means I see you as powerful and worthy so breath Naruto-kun." She kisses him on the cheek as she steps back and winks at him to continue.

Naruto now with a huge blush on his face and a grin says with all the confidence in the world.

"I call for your aide and alliance wolf king I am the heir of the Kyuubi no Kitsune Naruto Uzumaki and I wish to continue my predecessors alliance with you do you except.

There was a pause before the wolf scroll spoke again " Very well Naruto-sama if you wish to keep our alliance you have my thanks I look forward to meeting you in person call on me in your time of need." With that the scroll rolled itself back up and placed itself into Naruto's kunai holder were he stored the fox scroll after it didn't start to glow and float.

Next spoke the dragon scroll as it heard the conversation between the wolf king and this heir of the fox demons. "So why do you call for a contract with the Dragons boy we, unlike the wolves have no alliance with you. We only ally ourselves with those we see fit what reason do you have for me."

Naruto was silent as Shiuka leaned over and whispered into Naruto's left ear the one opposite the one his mistress talked into. "Naruto-sama the Dragons pride them selves on loyalty and devotion that's all that's known about them. I'm sorry I can't be of more help." Shiuka stepped back and left Naruto to ponder the little information he had given his future king.

Naruto spoke with conviction as the next words he spoke were more true then any other.

"I seek your power to protect the ones I love and with what ever assistance you give me I will use it to shield them from harm." Naruto waited patiently for the reply to his words as he grew anxious and nervous.

The scroll finally spoke "Finally someone worthy to lend my power to Naruto Uzumaki you have my word as Gerenth the Dragon king that I see you as my equal and if you are ever in need me and my kind will help you when ever you call." With that the scroll followed behind the wolf contract and settled into Naruto's kunai holder.

Kyuu and Shiuka just stared as Naruto fell over with relief and. Shiuka turned to his mistress and bowed his head as he proceeded to give a long overdue report.

"Mistress I'm sorry for not telling you this earlier I was just so happy for your return my mind escaped me. It seems during your attack on the leaf 18 years ago some of your lesser minions captured some mortals for your entertainment they thought to bring them a gift."

"Oh really where are these mortals and have you kept them in stasis to prevent them from ageing.

"One moment my mistress I shall retrieve them for you." Shiuka turned in the direction of a smaller den a few hundred feet away and disappeared inside. As Naruto turned to Kyuu and grabbed her shoulder's and asked.

"Kyuu-chan what are you going to do to those children?" Naruto stared unblinking into her deep red eyes his own oceanic blue expressing worry.

"Ohhhh your no fun Naruto-kun fine I won't hurt them no matter what but they will not go back to your world yet. I will have them trained here and have there loyalty to only me and you. Now now don't worry I wont force them they will be raised like my cubs would okay."

Just then Shiuka arrived carrying three sleeping children in his mouth. One appeared to be around six and was a boy with brown hair that came down to his shoulders. He appeared to have on a brown traveling cloak and ninja sandals.

Another was a girl no older then four in a little pink kimono and with little pictures of birds on it. She had beautiful green hair that reached the small of her back.

When Shiuka placed the three children infront of Kyuu and Naruto all seemed to be fine until Kyuu caught the scent of the third child. He was what looked like the same age as the little girl and had black hair that hung to the bottom of his neck and in his face. He wore a green t-shirt and blue pants but what really caught Naruto's notice was the symbol on the front of his shirt it was a fan.

Kyuu was leaking with killer intent at the site of this one child. Naruto stepped in between Kyuu and the children and turned to Kyuu.

"Control yourself Kyuu he is only a boy he has don't nothing to you he is a innocent." Naruto turned to Shiuka and proceed to ask.

"Well wake them up we need to hear about who they are me and Kyuu want them raised here until they are old enough to join up with us. I want them raised as ninja that way they can defend themselves."

"Yes Naruto-sama if that is your wish then it shall be."

Shiuka touched his snout to the oldest child first and as he awoke Naruto stood over him and as the child opened his eyes Naruto saw the most intense shade of yellow.

"Hey little man what's your name mines Naruto Uzumaki."

The child looked around and say this strange boy infront of him as he proceeded to let his gaze wonder around he found the form of a giant white fox behind him in what could only be hell. He smiled a small sad grin and said."

"Heh so I'm finally dead huh I guess that's fine, my name is Shiou my parents died before I can remember so all I ever did was travel until I could find a place to fit in . I should have known I would have died before I ever got a family." Shiou was cut off as the man called Naruto brought him into a hug and whispered to him

"It's ok Shiou no ones gonna hurt you here your not dead ok your just in hell. I know that sounds bad but here you can have a family I promise. If you ever need me I'll be here for you and so will your friend Shiuka that big fluffy ball of a fox ok." As Naruto whispered these comforting words into his ear Shiou reached up and began to hug Naruto back as he buried his face into his chest crying hard.

Shiuka proceeded to touch the little girl next as she opened her eyes Naruto left the crying Shiou in the motherly embraces of Kyuu. The little girl had the most intriguing shade of what seemed like a purple haze color. Naruto picked the little girl up and repeated the same question to her as he did the now smiling Shiou.

"Um.. my name is Robin where's the man that wanted to take me home he said he could take care of me even if he was scary looking." As her eyes fell upon Shiuka she latched onto Naruto's leg and hid behind him for some form of protection.

"Hey its ok Shiuka wont hurt you and what did this scary man look like and why would he bring you home?" Naruto bent down so he was eye level with the Robin.

"Really he won't hurt me if you say so onii-chan you seem nice. And the man was gonna take me from the orphanage to a place he called Root to help me be a better person he said. But he was scary like a mummy he had boo boos all over and a lot of bandages. I like you better onii-chan can I stay with you?"

Naruto looked at Robin with disbelief she was almost brainwashed just like his friend Sai. But he wasn't gonna let this little girl end up like that no he refused that option.

"Sure you can Robin-chan but you have to stay here for a while and get strong like your onii-chan so you can help me one day ok. Until then you can be friends with Shiou and Shiuka will take care of and protect you ok."

Robin looked up at Naruto and blushed at the new suffix to her name as she nodded and walked over to where Shiou was standing with Kyuu. As she took Kyuu's left hand opposite of Shiou, Shiuka looked at Kyuu as and she nodded and Shiuka pressed his nose to the last child's forehead. As the boy stirred he had the same intense onyx eyes like the rest of his clan he looked around and as he caught sight of Kyuu he stood up and ran to her. He lunged forward and grabbed the front of her kimono and started crying and talking.

"Kaa-chan…where are we Kaa-chan I don't like it here where are we are the others gonna hurt me some more please don't let them hurt me Kaa-chan?"

Kyuu looked down at the child and was shocked at first to think a child of the clan she hated entirely was calling her mother. And she only thought one thing

'I can use this Uchiha to help me and Naruto-kun get revenge on all those who wronged us. Naruto-kun won't like that now but once we merge our personalities and memories well merge that should change kukuku'

Kyuu bent down and wrapped her arms around the crying boy "Shh its ok little one your mothers not here now but all of us well never hurt you. Why would your own kin hurt you child and can you please tell me your name."

The boy sniffed as he retracted his wet face from the women who was now holding him to answer as he looked around and saw all the worried looks he was receiving from complete strangers. He was filled with a filling he had never had before it was a warm safe feeling and he liked it. He turned and began to answer what he was asked.

"Ok Kaa-chan but please don't be mad you see when this big snake like man came to the village he brought a scary fox with him. Me and my best friend saw him and since my friend saw red stuff all over the man he wanted to run and tell the grownups but I made us try and catch the man. And while he was running to get away he put some blood on his arm and a snake monster came out he didn't even look at us Kaa-chan he just made the monster come out and when it was gonna get me my friend saved me. It's my entire fault my friend died Kaa-chan please don't be mad I know I'm a bad person please don't hate me." The little boy cried out as he fell to his knees and cried in his hands and then he felt something warm behind him and arms wrapped around his shoulders.

Naruto had tears in his eyes as he listened to the little boy's tale and couldn't help but remember that he to lost someone to Orochimaru. As he hugged the boy he talked into his ear in a soothing tone. "It's okay little guy none of it was your fault no one here is going to hurt you no matter what ok. This is your new family and don't worry well get revenge on that snake-teme for your friend and mine."

The boy looked up into the crying face of the person holding him and replied in a low voice barely audible "He killed your friend to Anija."

"No he's not dead but he did take him from me and he still hasn't come back will you help me save my friend and get back at the people that hurt your people. Will you crybaby-kun" Naruto asked with his trademark idiot smile.

"Hai Anija if that's what you want me to do I will to help protect and make my new family happy and my names Kenji Uchiha." Smiled the little boy as he walked infront of Kyuu.

Naruto turned to Kyuu and nodded knowing now that every thing is settled it's time they complete what they started. Kyuu looked down at the three children looking at her with wide eyes and smiled at her she leaned down and told them.

"You have to go with Shiuka for a however long it takes you to get strong ok. As soon as you get big and powerful you can come and help me and Naruto-kun then we can always be together ok my little kits." She smiled as she motioned Shiuka to approach and kneel down.

Shiou, Robin and Kenji just nodded and climbed as they sat on Shiuka's neck Shiou yelled out. "Bye Anija and Kaa-chan well be back real soon to help you and don't worry I'll look after Robin-nee and Kenji-nii while were gone. And like that they were running back to the den Shiuka retrieved them from. Kyuu looked at Naruto's sad face and approached him.

"It's ok Naruto-kun they'll be safe Shiuka is second only to me in this realm and he'll make them grow strong." Kyuu said as she took his arm and lead him into her den. Not far in they reached a strange statue of a great 9 tailed fox sitting on all fours as its tails stand straight behind it. Its face looking straight down onto a circular stone tablet. Kyuu explained what the face is and its purpose after seeing Naruto's confused expression and giggled.

"This is a statue of my husband Naruto-kun he was the Kyuubi no Kitsune before he died and I became the next demon lord. This statue will act as a conductor for my remaining power and soul all you have to do is stand infront on the stone tablet and you will receive my power. As soon as the transfer is complete your soul and all your possessions will be transferred to your actual body and well be back in the mortal realm. So don't worry Naruto-kun every thing will be fine."

Naruto looked at the great statue of his soon to be ancestor then stepped onto the stone base wanting to get this over with. He looked at Kyuu as she approached the statue and placed her hand on it and asked the final question of his human existence.

"Kyuu-chan well this have any side effects I should be aware of?"

Kyuu thought for a moment then nodded her head as she stared back at Naruto her red eyes meeting his blue ones. "Yes nothing bad though your body will change some but you can always just hide your features if you want. Basically like a Henge but a demonic disguise no human of summoned creature could see through that only a demon of more or even power could do that. And you might get a Bloodline or two who knows." Kyuu finished with a smile as she transferred the last of her power and soul into the statue and in a bright flash of red light she was gone.

Naruto stood there frozen as he looked up at the statues face its eyes glowing blood red as the voice of Kyuu asked him. "Are you ready Naruto-kun this may hurt a bit?"

Naruto only nodded not trusting his voice to respond as another flash of light encompassed the area and a massive chakra spike was felt through out the 9 levels of hell signifying the birth of not a demon lord. But a demon king and new ruler of hell.

Naruto writhed in pain as wave after wave of chakra surged through his body he could feel his old charka coils and chakra network collapse as a new one rebuilt itself at the same time. He could feel the new power racing through him as a millennia of memories and knowledge raced through him. Then as the recoil on his brain hit him he saw nothing but darkness.

(Hokage monument Naruto's funeral)

Tsunade stood infront of the whole village atop the Hokage monument Naruto's casket closed as it was when it arrived just hours ago by the boss toad himself. No one could bare to see Naruto's dead lifeless body it would just seem to real not even Sakura was herself she had a dead distant look in her eyes as she lay over Naruto's casket weeping.

Tsunade spoke as the crowd began to silence itself to hear there Hokage.

"Today we are hear to mourn the loss of our friend and fellow ninja Naruto Uzuma-"She was interrupted by a villagers outburst "WHY SHOULD WE MOURN HIM I'M GLAD THE DEMONS DEAD NOW THE FOURTH MAY REST IN PEACE." There were cheers from many of the villagers as the man finished his rant.

Kakashi appeared behind the man and punched him in the stomach knocking him unconscious as he said in his usual bored tone. "Do not insult my student or the son of my sensei do it again and I promise you a painful death." At this he eye smiled as he Shunshined back to Sakura's side and looked to Tsunade to continue.

Tsunade resumed after a small nod to Kakashi as thanks.

"We are here to morn Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze holder of the Kyuubi no Kitsune and son of the Fourth Hokage." This statement got mixed reactions from the villagers many were shocked to learn the boy they hated was the son of there hero, others had expressions full of shame and sadness. But there was one group that had a look of anger on there faces for all to see that group was the village council. Danzo and his followers had told Tsunade not to reveal this they said it was for the villagers own good. When in reality it would hurt root drastically and prolong his own rise to power if his backers found out that the demon child was really the fourths own son. He quickly turned away from the funeral to disgusted to stay any longer.

Then after a few minutes Tsunade was about to start again when a massive chakra spike was felt from behind her. Tsunade and everyone else when on immediate alert and jumped back waiting for what ever it was to attack everyone except Sakura who just sat next to the coffin of Naruto. Tsunade was about to yell for her to get away from there when there came a sudden creek like sound.

Everyone remained quiet as the sound grew and the lid of Naruto's coffin rose to reveal a hand only the hand was claw like (think Kyuubi Naruto 3 tails). There was a gasp as Sakura stood up and looked at the hand muttering one word as her whole body started to shake and she put her hands over her heart and felt it race as his name escaped from her lips again.

"Naruto-kun"

**(A/N I know I know long ass chapter just call it a make up for the short chapter1 lol well anyway people are asking me to do all sort of things to the story I didn't even think of such as.**

**this should be a Naruharem (fine if you want Naruharem you can send me a vote on this poll)**

**Should this be Naruharem? Vote now**

**Yes?**

**No?**

**tell me the plot (No all great stories have plot twists and I don't like to spoil)**

**Well that's it Chapter 3 should be up in the next week hit me up with some reviews and messages if you like so far.**

**P.S Thanks to all my friends who sent me advice tell me if I improved or not need the input I'm kinda a review male whore I guess sorry ******


End file.
